


A Royal Promise

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, come on disney, i'd much rather watch a princess diaries 2 remake with oscar isaac tbh but this will do for now, it's a short walk from the star wars studio to the princess diaries one, pardon the shitty title, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: You are returning to your home nation of Genovia preparing to take your place as Queen. Listen just watch the Princess Diaries 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Princess Diaries such good films. I’ll fight anyone who dares say different. Your mother is Jyn fight me. I didn’t plan this well. Straight up stole most of the dialogue. Secretly a way for me to write Obi-Wan and Padme fic.

Dear Diary,

Well it’s me. Brand new college graduate/princess. Oh I can’t believe it’s been 5 years since Grandma told me I was a princess, and right after that my mother surprised me by marrying my high school teacher Cassian Andor. It must be going well because they are now expecting a baby. Rey remains the same as she continues to cause turmoil but now as a graduate student of Berkeley.

You stopped writing in your diary when you heard Obi-Wan say to you; “Princess Y/N. Look out the window and welcome back to Genovia.”

You’re completely excited to be going back, but also a bit nervous. Your dad, Luke Skywalker, is stepping down by the end of the year as King and you’ll be taking over. You studied diplomacy and political science at college but there was no course in ‘Queen’ or ‘How To Run A Country 101.’ Your grandma, Padme Amidala, is going to help you be ready for when you take over but will you ever be ready?

* * *

It was the night of your 21st birthday and you were waiting to go into the ballroom. You couldn’t help but think of how you’d never been in love. As royalty being in love is rarely an option but tonight you had to dance with every available bachelor in Genovia. Maybe one of them will turn out to be your so called Prince Charming.

You heard your name being announced, the doors opened and you stepped out. You looked over at the huge crowd who had gathered for your birthday. You didn’t even know half of these people personally, but you would have to get to know them soon for when you become Queen.

* * *

It was 5 minutes later when the first man and available bachelor asked you for the first dance. Well you say he asked you, he mostly grabbed your hand and took your straight to the dance floor. He was a good dancer but you didn’t speak Greek and it seemed he did not speak English.

When the music had finished, another man had come to you and asked you to dance. You politely agreed but wish you had found some way to say no since it was clear he could not dance, stepped on your foot and always counted his steps out very loudly.

* * *

You were standing over by the cake table, trying to grab a bite without it being noticeable when you felt someone tap on your shoulder. You turned around, ready to deny everything when you noticed it was one of your friends and fellow Princess, Jessika.

“What have you been up to?” You said to her, walking through the crowd.

“Oh you know just partying.” Jess winked at you.

You were about to say something back when you stepped on someones foot.

“Oh i’m so sorry, your foot I-.”

You locked eyes with the man you had just stepped on and you stopped talking.

“Are you….are you alright?” You couldn’t stop staring into his eyes. They were something else.

“I’ll survive your highness. The fault was entirely my own, I apologise.” The man said.

“Are you sure you don’t want to exchange licenses and proof of insurance?” You were pretty sure right now your voice was barely a whisper.

“No, no. These shoes were a little big anyway. The swelling should help them fit better.”

Before you could say anything else the man walked away and you saw Jessika watching you with a big grin on your face.

* * *

It was later on when another man asked you to dance. He was a lot taller than you and his dancing style was…. unique to say the least. He wanted you to shimmy but you declined politely. It wouldn’t have been awkward if it wasn’t for everybody watching you both.

The next man you danced with was older than you. A lot older than you. He complimented your dancing and compared it to various animals from the woodlands. How nice.

You stopped dancing when the man you had met before had come over to ask you to dance.

“May I?”

You may and you can have every dance after this, you can have my children, you can even have my crown, you thought to yourself. Instead of saying those things you said something entirely normal and not something that made you sound like a deranged madwoman.

“Your timing is impeccable. Thank you.” You said to him.

“You’re welcome, your highness.” He replied.

“Y/N, I liked to be called Y/N.”

You danced in silence for a few seconds.

“and you are?”

“Poe. Just Poe.”

“Well i’m very glad to see my clumsiness hasn’t affected your dancing. I’m sorry I stepped on your foot.”

“You can step on my foot anytime.” He said. You were too busy getting lost in Poe’s eyes when you noticed you had stopped dancing.

“It is Prince Kylo’s turn.”

Poe walked off and Kylo started dancing with you.

“If this were my party, we’d be kissing by now.” He said.

You didn’t have any reply to that.

“How old are you?” You asked him.

“I’m 12.” Kylo said.

* * *

“You know, Kylo wears aftershave to make people think he’s older.”

“Shut up Jess.” You’d finally escaped from him and found Jess again. Who, it turns out, had been laughing at you the entire time.

“Who was that man you were dancing with before Kylo?” Jess asked.

“He said his name was Poe. Just Poe.” You sighed quietly. You hoped to meet him again soon.

“Well he seemed nice. He had a nice ass as well.”

“JESS!” She cackled as you tried to shush her. “You can’t say things like that. At least not here.”

“Pssh I know you agree with me. I saw you checking him out as he walked away.”

You turned as red as the dress you were wearing.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve graduated college and now you’re back in Genovia for royal training to take over the throne after your dad, Luke Skywalker, retires. Last night was your 21st birthday and you met the most gorgeous man you’d ever seen, and a very tall 12 year old. Not the same person. Lord Dameron sounds like a piece of shit. Whoever could he be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord Poe Dameron *fans self* Steal my crown you sexy son of a bitch

You were watching the news when you heard someone enter the room behind you. You turned off the tv and went to greet them.

“The Queen bids you good morning, Princess. She’s in session with parliament. Her majesty will meet you in one hour in the throne room.” Padme’s assistant, Sabé, said.

“Hey, can I explore the palace a bit?” You asked.

“Of course.”

Sabé started to walk off before she turned around and said; “The throne room, in an hour.”

* * *

“The parliament of Genovia is now in session. Prime Minister Chirrut Îmwe presiding.”

“Viscount Dooku, you have the floor.” Chirrut said.

Dooku stepped down from his seat and onto the floor.

“As we all know the 21st birthday of an heir to the Genovian bloodline is indeed, a matter of great public significance.” Dooku walked over to wear the Queen was sat and turned around to face the parliament.

“It signifies that this young person is eligible to assume the crown.”

“Indeed we are well aware of this viscount. The Queen has already indicated that Princess Y/N intends to learn more at her side before assuming the throne.” A parliament member pointed out.

“It was not Princess Y/N to whom I was referring.”

Padme’s smile dropped off of her face.

* * *

You had been snooping around the palace when you noticed a small staircase hidden away. You followed the staircase up to find a door. You opened the door and stepped into the small room. There was nothing here except a bust and some drawings on the wall.

You investigate the bust and when you lifted it up to check underneath it, a small door opened up.

“Nice.” You whispered. A whole palace and it had at least one secret room. You weren’t disappointed. You went through the door to see where it lead.

You found it lead to a dead end but you noticed a small vent like shape in the wall and lifted the small lid open. You saw that it was a small window, and you could see inside into parliament.

* * *

“As of the 20th October last year, on the occasion of his 21st birthday, another Genovian of the royal bloodline became eligible to assume the throne.”

You stared in shock through the window. Another person?

“My nephew, Lord Dameron.”

Padme stood up and stared down Dooku.

“I beg your pardon?”

“My nephew’s mother was my wife’s sister. Therefore your majesty, I am pleased to say that my nephew is ready to take his place as Genovia’s rightful King.”

“Shut up!” Padme said

“I beg your pardon!”

“Uh shut up doesn’t always mean shut up, in America it could also mean oh my, gee whiz or wow.” Chirrut quickly explained.

“Yes thank you Mr Prime Minister.” Padme said.

“Isn’t Princess Y/N first in line for throne?” One parliament member said.

“Not yet. Genovian law states that a princess must marry before she can take the throne.” Another replied.

“We have never enforced that law. A man doesn’t have to marry to be King I mean this is the 21st century for heaven’s sake! My granddaughter should be given the same rights as any man.”

“YEAH!” Everybody jumped and looked around for the source of the noise. You clap your hands over your mouth. You couldn’t help it. Your grandma was so kick ass.

“Genovia shall have no Queen, lest she be bound in matrimony.”

“Lord…..Krennic?” Padme said.

“That is the law of Genovia for the last 300 hundred years. Princess Y/N is not qualified to rule because she is unmarried, and forgive me your majesty but not all of us are sure the princess is not the most suitable choice to govern our great nation.”

Padme wanted to slap the shit out Dooku and Krennic right now.

“How about we allow Princess Y/N…..one year. During which time she must marry or she forfeits the throne of Genovia to young Lord Dameron.” Chirrut suggested.

“I object! I object most strongly!” Dooku shouted.

Many voices rang out in parliament suggesting a time period. 6 months, two months or 60 days.

“30 days.” Krennic said.

You slammed the window shut and left the room.

* * *

You were pacing the room when your grandma and father turned up.

“How can parliament expect me to fall in love in 30 days? I can’t do that. My only choice would be an arranged marriage. What kind of person agrees to an arranged marriage?” You stopped pacing.

Padme and Luke were silent.

“You agreed to an arranged marriage didn’t you grandma.”

“Yes I did. It turned out quite splendidly. He was my best friend. We grew very fond of each other.” Padme was looking at a portrait of her and Anakin.

“You don’t have to do this Y/N. You don’t have to become Queen.” Luke said.

You didn’t say anything.

“You know Leia often says to me, courage is not the absence of fear but rather the judgement that something is more important than fear.” Luke said to you.

“There are 550 years of Skywalkers on these walls and I will be up there next to my father.”

Luke smiled at you.

“I want my chance to make a difference as a ruler.”

“Spoken like a true Queen.” Padme said.

* * *

“You are a true born Genovian. You should be king.” Dooku said.

“I agree, but how can we make it happen.” Poe said, taking the darts out of the board.

“I’m going to show you a trick I learnt from an old teacher of mine. I can make this dart hit the bulls-eye everytime.” Dooku took one of the darts from Poe.

Dooku lined up the dart, ran towards the dartboard and put the dart in the bulls-eye.

“Yes, but that is cheating.” Poe said.

“Ah you got it my boy.”

* * *

You were fixing your hair in the mirror when you heard your grandma.

“The viscount is not staying just the nephew. Obi-Wan I want you to protect him and keep your eye on him at all times.” Padme told him.

“Of course.” Obi-Wan said.

“I can’t believe parliament invited the guy who’s trying to steal the throne to stay here with us at the palace.”

“Oh no parliament didn’t invite him, I did.” Padme told you.

“I offered to have him hung by his toes in our courtyard.” Obi-Wan said, as he walked off.

“Yeah what about Obi-Wan’s suggestion?”

“No, if there is any mischief going on I would prefer it happen right under my nose.” Padme said as she sat down.

* * *

“Announcing Viscount Dooku and Lord Dameron.”

Padme stood up and you both went to greet them as they walked in.

As your grandma and the viscount exchanged pleasantry’s you tried not to look too shocked at the man who just walked in with him. It was Poe. The nice, gorgeous guy you met at your party was the asshole trying to steal your crown.

“Poe, we are delighted to make your acquaintance.” Padme said. She might but you didn’t, you thought.

“Your majesty the pleasure is all mine and thank you so much for inviting me to stay at the palace.”

“May I present my granddaughter, Y/N.”

“Your highness.” Poe bowed slightly.

You were going to ignore Poe when you had an idea.

“Lord Poe?” You smiled kindly at him.

He was about to reply when you stomped very hard on his foot and you walked away.

“She always does that.” Poe said wincing, holding his foot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That no good filthy crown stealer is Poe Dameron, the nice gorgeous guy you danced with at your party. Your grandma invited him to stay at the palace and you stomped on his foot. You walked off to the kitchen and got a whole tub of ice cream for yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some sort of music that plays during scenes whenever Nicholas trys to seduce Mia and I keep imagining it with Poe it’s great.

“What was that?” Padme walked into the kitchen, seeing you eating a tub of ice cream for yourself.

“So it turns out I had met Lord Dameron before. At my 21st party. We danced, I flirted. I feel like such an idiot.”

Padme took a seat by you and looked at you.

“Well as your Queen I cannot condone your behaviour, but as your grandma, right on.”

“Come with me, I have a surprise for you. Leave the ice cream behind.”

You followed Padme out of the kitchen.

* * *

“The renovations have finally been finished to your suite.” Padme said.

The doors opened and you walked in.

“This is all mine? Are you serious?” You said and Padme nodded.

“It gets even better.” Padme handed you a remote, you pressed the power button and the wall behind you opened up to reveal a closet bigger than your entire apartment back in America.

You were too gobsmacked to say anything. A big grin appeared on your face and you started walking around in it, in a little bit of a daze.

“Ok, now press combination 656.” Padme said.

You pressed the buttons and drawers full of gorgeous jewelry were inside. A cupboard above them opened up to reveal two tiaras.

“I had them send a collection of the crown jewels sent up, they are yours to borrow.”

“Now, for the best one of all.” Padme lead you over to a rack of clothes.

“These are beautiful grandma but kind of a let down after the jewels.”

You felt somebody pinch at your sides and you turned around to see Rey behind you. You both squealed and hugged each other.

“I think it’s time I got out of here.” Padme said, closing the drawers and cupboard behind her.

“When did you get here?” You asked Rey.

“A couple of hours ago.”

“You’re brunette!”

“I’m a brunette!”

“I’m so glad to see you Rey. Oh by the way i’m getting married.”

“To who?”

“I don’t know.”

* * *

You, Rey, Padme, Sabé and Ob-Wan were sat in a dark room, looking at pictures, through a projector, on the wall.

“Boba Fett. No not appropriate, he’s a compulsive gambler.”

A picture of Bohdi Rook appeared on the wall.

You gasped. “Yes. Yes I absolutely accept!” You said.

“Prince Bohdi is not eligible because he is in line for his own crown.” Sabé said, handing you and Rey some popcorn.

“If he’s not eligible then why is he included?” Obi-Wan asked

“I just love to look at him.” Sabé said.

“Mmmmhmmm me too.” said Padme.

“Next is Lando Calrissian. No title but good family.” Sabé said

“What about the title husband?” Rey asked.

“Yeah he’s cute.” You said.

“His boyfriend thinks he’s cute also.” Obi-Wan mentioned.

“No matter put him on all the invitations list, he’s a divine dancer.” Padme said.

The next pictures were of Qui-Gon Jinn who was too old, Prince Kylo who was too young and a picture of Jar Jar Binks who had been arrested too many times.

“We need someone titled, someone who could help you run a country without ego getting in the way. Someone attractive, smart but not arrogant. Someone with compassion.” Padme said.

“Someone like him?” You said, pointing at the new picture on the screen.

“Yes! Someone very much like him. Good choice Y/N. Why didn’t I think of him before?” Padme said.

“His name is Finn and he is the Duke of Kenilworth.” Sabé read off the screen.

* * *

You had sent out an invitation to Finn and he had accepted. Over the course of the next few days you and Finn and gone on many dates. You found yourself enjoying your time with him and grew to like him. The only problem is that you only liked him and didn’t find yourself falling in love with him at all.

You were walking around with Finn in the palace garden, not noticing Poe sat on a bench reading a book. He saw you two and walked off with a disgusted look on his face.

* * *

“You know every marriage in my family for the past 200 years has been arranged.” Finn said.

You were both sat under a tree just near the palace gates. Reporters were standing on the other side, eager to get a glimpse of what the Princess and Duke were saying and doing.

“Hey I got something for you.” Finn reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a film canister.

“Oh it’s a uh… film canister.” You shook it and you heard something rattle inside it. You opened it up and a ring fell out into your hand.

“It was my great-grandmothers ring. She and my great-grandfather were married for 57 years. I felt like it could be lucky for us. Maybe.”

“Do I have to put it on myself?” You said, with a smile.

Finn smiled back and got down on one knee. “No i’ll do it for you.” He put the ring on your finger and held your hand.

* * *

“Announcing the royal engagement of Princess Y/N and Finn, Duke of Kenilworth.”

You looped your arm between one of Finn’s and you both stepped out on the balcony. You waved to the adoring crowd below you.

You were about to leave when you almost knocked down one of the decorative flowerpots but you caught it in time. Finn picked up the other one and you both slowly backed away. You might not be in love with Finn but he knew how to deal with your clumsiness. A good sign you’d be ok spending the rest of your life with him.

* * *

“I hate to say it Uncle but you were wrong. Princess Y/N managed to find a husband within a week.” Poe said.

“Y/N cannot possibly be happy with the idea of an arranged marriage. Your task is to romance her. Show her what a real relationship would be like. One filled with heat and passion.” Dooku told Poe.

Poe sat next to his uncle. “Change her mind about Finn.”

“Exactly. Then when the 30 day deadline ends, the throne will be ours.”

“You’re sure my father wanted this?” Poe asked.

“It was his dearest wish. His last words were to me were, help him Dooku. One day he could be King.”

“I don’t recall him ever mentioning that to me.”

“Well you wouldn’t, you were only 6 years old when he died.”

* * *

You were sat on the stairs, reading a book when Sabé found you.

“Finn called, his plane just took off and that he would call as soon as he lands in London. He won’t be gone long.” Sabé walked up the stairs and you took a minute to look at your ring.

You looked up when you heard whistling and saw Poe Dameron. Ugh what does he want, you thought.

“Having second thoughts?” He said.

“No, I was admiring it actually. It was Finn’s grandmothers.” You started walking up the stairs when Poe trapped you against the banister. His closeness to you was unnerving but not unwelcome. No it was totally not welcome you didn’t like him. You managed to get past him and go back down the stairs. You walked up the opposite set of stairs and Poe followed you from the other side.

“I’m sorry is there something you wanted to say to me?” You said.

“No, no. You were the one who stomped on me with your big feet.”

“Big feet?! You danced with my big feet.”

“Fine. We danced. It was only for a minute.”

“More than a minute.” You muttered.

“The point is, it was only a dance.”

“You also lied to me because you didn’t tell me who you were and that you’re trying to steal my crown.”

“Yes forgive me for my lapse in good manners you see usually when I ask someone to dance I show them my family tree.” Poe said.

“Oh well aren’t you just……..crafty.” You couldn’t keep up with his sass and he was making you flustered but you couldn’t let him know that.

You heard a voice talking to someone trying to find where you were. You didn’t want to deal with any wedding plans right now so you dragged Poe off by his arms and shoved him in a closet. You didn’t realise how small it was when you shut the door and switched the light on.

“You know the lying thing isn’t the point.”

“What is the point?” Poe said, reaching around you to turn the light off. Damn he smelled really good. Even among all the cleaning supplies.

You switched the light back on. “The point is that I am onto you. Ho oh boy I am onto you.” You walked closer to him and soon you were nose to nose with him.

“What exactly am I trying to do?” Poe tried to switch the light off again but you stopped him.

Before you could reply one of the house keeping staff opened the door. You pushed Poe away from him and before you could explain she shut the door on you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re engaged to Finn but now he has currently left for London to make plans. Poe Dameron is up to no good and you, the genius that you are, locked yourself in a small closet with him. Good going. Meanwhile Obi-Wan puts the moves on Padme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *yells through a microphone* Padme and Obi-Wan were meant to be!!!!!!!!! Poe Dameron is nothing but a fucking nerd full of love and joy but we all enjoy secret sleazebag Poe really let’s be honest. Somethings I can’t leave out because the sass is too good. Rey is the real Queen here

“Poe Dameron is a native Genovian, gourmet cook, recently graduated Cambridge and is known as quite the ladies man.” Obi-Wan said. He and Padme were walking around the palace gardens and he was filling her in on what he had learned about Poe Dameron.

“She was in a closet with him?” Padme asked. She didn’t approve but oh boy if she wasn’t reminded of her days with Anakin before they got married.

“Yes.”

“Does she have the makings of a Queen?” Padme said.

“She’s young but i’ve always believed in her.” Obi-Wan said while quietly dismissing the gardeners who might listen in to what he was about to say.

“The wedding invitations have been sent out and she and Finn make a fine couple.” Padme said.

“Padme, my dear, let’s forget the wedding for a moment.” Obi-Wan cleared his throat. “In less than a month you will no longer be Queen and I will no longer be your head of security. I think it’s time we bring our friendship out of the shadows.” Padme didn’t know what to say. “Yes I would kneel if it weren’t my knee replacement.”

He took Padme’s hands into his own and they sat down on a bench. “Oh Obi-Wan, there is so much planning to do and the wedding is soon. Y/N has to win over the people of Genovia.”

“Padme, perhaps it’s time to stop thinking of your duty to the country and instead the one to yourself. Padme, my darling, please. Think about it.”

“I will.” Padme smiled at Obi-Wan.

* * *

Your Queen lessons continue and one of Genovian’s traditions is that you shoot a flaming arrow through a ceremonial ring. This happens on the eve of your coronation. Symbolic for lighting your own eternal flame. It is safe to say, that you were having difficulty even hitting the target. Most of the arrows never went further than your foot. Some missed the staff working in the gardens and one even narrowly missed Poe, sitting on his usual bench with his book and apple. Although you were secretly proud that you hit a coke can that was pretty far away.

* * *

You were late to your lesson with your grandma and you skidded along the floor and almost fell over.

“Soooo what are we learning today” You asked.

“We are learning the art of the fan.” Padme said, handing you one off of a tray and taking one for herself.

“A fan is a tremendous tool for communication. You could say things like i’m feeling flirtatious, come hither. You can say I never wish to speak with you again go away.”

You started making faces behind the fan and changed your expression everytime you moved the fan across your face. When Sabé started laughing, Padme turned around.

“Are you sassing your grandma?”

“I would never sass you.”You said even though you started laughing.

“This is also a way to tell someone they are annoying.” Padme hit you lightly with the fan, both of you laughing.

* * *

Today is the day where you have to review the royal guard. The whole court will be watching, plus the troops. So no pressure on that then. You have to wear a floor length dress and have to ride side saddle. Which is complete bullshit in your opinion.

“I can’t ride side saddle.” You said.

“Oh no neither could I. Here, now this is a Queen’s best friend.” Padme handed you a wooden leg.

“Grandma, you sneaky Queen.” You said, admiring your grandma’s plan.

“Yes I couldn’t ride side saddle either. It’s a centuries old idea, our ancestors were very smart. You just attach this leg to the saddle, put the riding boot on the leg and pull your dress over it. Nobody suspects a thing.”

A big grin appeared on your face. Finally one less thing to worry about.

* * *

“Announcing Princess Y/N, reviewing the royal guard.”

Off to the side, away from everybody else Viscount Dooku stood talking to someone.

“Last time we spoke you mentioned Y/N’s horse is afraid of snakes.” Dooku handed a rubber snake to the boy.

“This is fake.”

“Yes you’re a regular David Attenborough. This is rubber.” Dooku walked off and went to stand with the rest of the court.

* * *

Waiting for you to arrive, Rey, Finn and Poe were all stood with all members of the court.

“I’m Poe. Viscount Dooku’s nephew.” He held out a hand to Finn. Rey looked at Poe in disgust.

“Ah, the chap who’s trying to stage a palace coup. I’m Finn, nice to meet you.”

Rey reached round Finn and held out a hand to Poe.

“I’m Rey. Official best friend of future Queen. I don’t like you.” Finn stifled a laugh as Poe moved away a little bit.

* * *

You were halfway through reviewing the royal guard when suddenly your horse started panicking. Afraid it was going to throw you off, Finn tried to help but was blocked by Prime Minister Chirrut. Obi-Wan ran to help you but accidentally ripped your dress and the wooden leg fell off. Everybody started laughing, except Rey, Finn and Poe. You took off on the horse, embarrassed.

* * *

You were hiding in the royal stables, crying, when you heard someone come in.

“You shouldn’t hide, it only makes them gossip more.” It was Poe, handing your hat that had fallen off earlier.

“What do you want?” You said, wiping away your tears.

Poe leaned against a wooden pole and said; “Just think Y/N one more leg and you would of outrun your horse.”

You turned around in anger, tears still streaming down your face.

“I don’t need this right now.” Poe’s smirk dropped off his face. He started to apologise but you cut him off.

“Don’t say your sorry. You aren’t sorry. You never think of anyone but yourself. Just go away.”

Obi-Wan appeared at the door.

“Princess, the Queen has arrived.”

You nodded slowly and left. Obi-Wan handed you some tissues on your way out and you gratefully took them.

Poe tried to walk out but he was stopped.

“Poe, am I going to be disappointed in you?”Obi-Wan asked.

He was about to reply when Dooku arrived.

“Unfortunate incident that. I’m just leaving, come see me off?”

“I’d like to speak to your uncle alone, Poe.”

Obi-Wan waited until Poe had walked out before speaking.

“Viscount, you may not be aware of what my job entails as the royal head of security. My job is to protect the crown, to make sure no harm comes to the crown, to step in when someone toys with the crowds emotions.” Obi-Wan said.

“I think the entire country knows how well you cater to the crown’s emotions hmm?” Dooku said, with a smug look on his face.

Obi-Wan’s face dropped. He stepped closer to Dooku. “If you hurt my girl, you will answer directly to me. Whatever crimes I commit against you just remember, I have diplomatic immunity in 46 countries including Puerto Rico.”

“Sir! You will find that the word fear is not in my vocabulary.” Dooku shot back, his voice a little louder than usual.

“Yes but it’s in your eyes.” Obi-Wan said, as he shoved the rubber snake at Dooku. “You dropped this.”

* * *

“Poe, can I ask you a question?” Padme asked. She and Poe were in the kitchen, as he pulled a cake out of the oven.

“Of course, your majesty.” Poe sat down and put the small cake in the middle of the table to cool.

“Why are you so set against Princess Y/N being Queen?”

“Well my uncle feels that the Princess doesn’t know the people.” Poe said.

“I asked you not what your uncle feels.“

“Well I was born here and I went to school here. Y/N didn’t know she was Genovian or even a Princess until high school. Even since then she barely spent any time here.”

“Hmm. Well I happen to believe she’ll make a fine ruler. She’s terribly bright, sensitive, caring.”

“I know that.”

Padme looked at Poe in surprise. “You do?”

“Yes I do, but how can one rule the people if one doesn’t know the people?”

* * *

The palace had thrown a small party in the afternoon, various singers from Genovia sang and many members of the court and their families attended. Finn was back in Genovia which you were grateful for. Poe was still sneaking around and you didn’t trust yourself around him.

Padme watched you as you went around to everyone and greeted them. You had memorised everybody’s names and their families. Most of them you knew from other functions but the rest you did not. It took a lot of brain work to remember them, but soon you would be Queen and had to know your people.

Finn had brought his camera with him and had been taking pictures all afternoon of the garden, the party and you.

“Y/N. You happened to see who’s here?” You saw your friend Jess and went over to greet her.

“Who?”

“The King wannabe with Lady Kaydel Connix.” Jess said.

“Oh…she uh his….girlfriend?” You asked, feeling a spike of jealousy swell within you.

“Poe doesn’t have girlfriends.” Snap said, who had been standing next to Jess. “He has dates.”

“Talk to him much?” Jess asked.

“Oh well you know he’s around.” You pulled a face and she laughed.

“Finn!”

“Yes dear coming.” Finn had been sat on a bench next to Rey and as soon as he left, Rey put her feet up on the bench. She had a big plate of various cakes and wanted to enjoy them but the tight suit she had to wear wasn’t helping.

* * *

You and Finn walked around the gardens, him taking pictures of you and both of you laughing. You noticed Poe and subtly steered yourself and Finn in his direction.

You and Finn eventually crossed paths with Poe and Connix.

“Ah. Hello. I’m Finn.” He shook hands with Lady Kaydel.

You ignored Poe but greeted Kaydel.

“We were just discussing her latest achievement. She received the Rhode scholarship.” Poe said.

“Wow congratulations Lady Kaydel that is fantastic.” You smiled at her but said to Poe; “Well Finn has a PhD in anthropology from Oxford.”

“Well fantastic! Kaydel was in the peace corps.”

“Really? Finn spent 4 months in Papua New Guinea studying the bark of a yam tree

Kaydel was trying to talk but Poe was talking over her.

“Kaydel is actually trying to say something, yes Lady Kaydel?” You said.

“Ah Finn would you like to get a drink? I have a feeling they are going to start a my horse is bigger than your horse race.”

“I would love to.” Finn said and he and Phasma walked off.

There was a few minutes of silence before Poe spoke.

“Fantastic party. You know Finn really is a great guy.”

“Yeah he is.

“It’s a shame you don’t love him.”

“I know….no wait hold on.” You said walking after Poe who had taken off.

* * *

You found Poe near a fountain in a secluded part of the hedges.

“Dameron you better get back here, you can’t just say something like that and walk off.” Poe only laughed at you.

“I’ll have you know I am very much in love with Finn.” You said just as you tripped over a branch.

“Well obviously” Poe said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“We are perfect for each other, Finn and I have so much passion.”

“Passion wow.”

You scoffed at Poe and opened your fan. “You are so jealous.”

“Why would I be jealous? He gets to spend the rest of his life married to you.” Poe said, even though he was feeling slightly jealous.

You turned around and hit him with your fan. “I loathe you.”

Poe hit you back with his program. “I loathe you!”

“I loathed you first.” You stepped closer to Poe.

You stared at each other in anger before Poe pulled you closer to him and kissed you.

You kissed for several minutes, very much enjoying the kiss until you realised exactly who it was you were kissing.

You shoved Poe off you and you walked away from him, around the fountain.

“Oh my god what are you doing? You can’t just go around kissing people, especially not engaged people.” You told him.

“You enjoyed it.” Poe was following you around the fountain, smugness in his voice and a swagger to his steps.

Yes you did enjoy it but you weren’t going to tell him that.

“You wanna kiss again?” Poe said.

“No stop confusing me!” You replied.

“What’s so confusing about a kiss?”

“No you’re trying to make me like you so I won’t marry Finn and you can have the crown.” You said but Poe still had that smirk on his face.

“Maybe I do or maybe..” He grabbed you by your waist and pulled you back to him. “I just enjoying kissing you.”

“No no you stay away from me.” You struggled to get away from him but in doing so you both fell into the fountain. Into the very, very cold water.

Poe tried to help you out but you shoved his head under the water. You grabbed your hat and, as princess-like as you can be, you climbed out the fountain sopping wet.

* * *

You made your way over to your grandma who stared at you in shock.

“Do….do I want to know?” Padme asked you.

“No.” You walked into the palace, a maid handing you a towel on your way in.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe Dameron kissed you and you kissed back. You enjoyed it more than you should. Adapting to the situation you panicked and fell into a fountain. With a man you are definitely not having feelings for. At all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke is back! I feel bad for cutting him out mostly but I wanted him alive.

“When are you going to start acting responsibly?!” Padme yelled at you.

You had managed to get to your room and take a shower. You were currently lying on your sofa all bundled up when your grandma had found you.

“Hiding in a closet with another man? Then you come climbing out a fountain, dripping wet with the same man?” Padme asked.

You had told your grandma everything but missed out the one tiny detail where you had kissed Poe.

“I never plan for this to happen, sometimes I just lose it.”

“You can’t afford to lose it. You’re a princess you’re not allowed to lose it. People look up to us, have high expectations of us.”

“That’s a load of bull.” You muttered.

“What was that?” Padme asked.

“Nothing.”

Padme started to leave your room. “Try to get some sleep for the parade tomorrow.”

You sighed and stomped into your bedroom.

It was the day of Genovia’s independence day parade and Sabé was handing out flags to various members of the crowd when she offered one to Viscount Dooku.

“No thanks i’m not a waving aficionado.” Dooku said. Sabé started walking off but Dooku grabbed her hand.

“I will, however, wave our national flag when the rightful king is sat on the throne. King Poe hmm?” Dooku let go of Sabé and she walked away from him.

Obi-Wan walked over to the carriage and climbed onto the back of it.

“How are you feeling today?”

“Honestly Obi-Wan? Not that great.” You said, staring ahead into the distance. You still weren’t over yesterday’s incident in the fountain and Poe Dameron had been popping up in your dreams.

“Would it make you feel better if you called me Obi?”

“No, Obi-Wan.” You turned around to smile at him.

“Good.”

“Come on everyone, let’s not keep the people of Genovia waiting any longer.” Padme said, climbing into the carriage and sitting next to you. Luke was at the front of the parade, with Prime Minister Chirrut.

At the sound of the drums, the parade started moving. The streets were lined with all the citizens who had come out to see the royal family.

The carriage was going past an orphanage when you noticed two boys picking on a small girl.

“Stop the carriage!” You said. You got off the carriage and walked over to where you saw the boys.

“Hello everybody.” You greeted all the children.

“Hello. What’s your name?” You said to the girl.

“Carolina.”

“And what are your names?” You said to the boys behind her.

“John.”

“Blake.”

“Did l see you messing with Carolina?”

“They were tugging on my braid.” Carolina said. The boys ran off.

“Excuse me. These children are?” You asked the man standing nearby.

“Most of them are orphans. We care for as many as possible”.

“Carolina. Would you like to be a princess today?” You asked her.

“I can’t, l’m too little. Too piccola.”

“Oh, no, because l declare that anyone can be a princess today. Well, why don’t we get you a tiara, and you can wave, and march in the parade?” You said to the girl.

“ln fact, why don’t you all take tiaras?” You said to all the other children. You told the guy selling the tiaras you’d pay him back later

“OK, so…To be a princess, you have to believe that you are a princess. You’ve got to walk the way you think a princess would walk. So think tall, you gotta smile, and wave, and just have fun.” You told the children.

Poe and Dooku were watching from a stand with Finn and Lady Connix.

“Ah, she’s letting the children join her. How charming.” Poe said, with a smile on his face. Dooku didn’t agree, only making a disgusted noise.

“Drum roll please!” You yelled.

“Give the princess a drum roll!” A guard shouted.

You and the children then joined the parade and followed the carriage. You looked down to see Carolina, who was smiling and waving looking like she was having the time of your life. You felt happy and content. If only all days could be as rewarding as this, you thought.

You and Rey were leaving a small meeting with some members of parliament when you saw Poe heading your way. You had arranged for one of your castles be turned into a temporary children’s shelter while a new, suitable one could be built for the children. Some of the parliament members weren’t happy, obviously, but the sooner the shelter could be built the sooner they could have it back for their summer resort.

“Hello.”

“Hello.”

“My hello is insignificant so i’m going to walk away now.” Rey said, giving Poe dagger eyes as she went to leave.

When Rey had left you spoke.

“Going to crash my bridal shower as well?”

“No I just came to say I was impressed by what you did at the parade.” Poe said.

“Oh well thank you.” You were trying to hide your blush at his compliment and the very tight shirt he was wearing today.

You both stood there in awkward silences when Rey, who had been listening in and watching the whole time yelled that people were arriving for your party and sleepover.

The night of your bridal shower came and went. You had gotten a ramp installed in between some stairs and a load of mattresses to the side of it. Jess had introduced you to the thrill of mattress surfing in college and you had never looked back.

Late in the evening, Padme had returned from her walk around the garden to find the party in full swing. Rey had encouraged her to try the mattress slide and Padme did it. With style and grace. Also a little bit of boasting about how she used to do this as well and how amazing she was at it. All of it true.

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that maybe Princess Y/N wouldn’t make a bad ruler. She’s smart, she really cares about Genovia and it’s people. Would it be so bad if she did run the country?” Poe said to his uncle.

“Y/N? Run the country? Are you mad, boy?”

“She believes and loves this country so much that she’s convinced herself to marry someone she doesn’t love.”

“I can’t believe i’m hearing this. You WANT her to sit on the throne? To rule? After everything we’ve done, it would be for nothing.”

“It wouldn’t be nothing. Genovia would be in good hands and she would…..she would be happy…” Poe said, trailing off.

“Awwww, you’ve fallen in love with her.” Dooku said.

“No no no, I just-” Poe had taken a seat next to Dooku, trying to deny everything even though it was true. Poe had fallen in love with you.

“Do you think she would leave Finn for you? That she would then marry you? I didn’t do all this so you could marry the Queen.”

“No, she doesn’t care for me like that. I just think we should stop sabotaging her that’s all.”

“You do care for her though.”

Poe said nothing. He cared for you so much, he thought you never cared for him. He’d been nothing but an arrogant asshole to you.

“All I want is your happiness. Go to her. Tell her we surrender.” Dooku smiled at Poe, a plan already formulating in his head.

“Thank you Uncle.” Poe left the room and headed to the palace.

When Poe had left, Dooku picked up the phone and called the local tv station

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe Dameron, filthy crown stealer, is in love with you and has gone to tell you he gives up trying to steal the crown. Viscount Dooku, uncle filthy crown stealer, is setting up trap to ruin you because he’s an ass like that. So much for you enjoying a nice few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is not a Captain Kip Kelly because of certain reasons if anybody wondered why he wasn’t in the last part.

You were practicing your archery skills again, this time with a fire arrow. It was not going well since you had accidentally burnt Finn’s arm. He said it didn’t hurt but you could tell it was bad.

You decided to switch back to normal arrows when you heard some very familiar whistling. You turned around to notice Poe Dameron walking up the path to you. You called Rey over.

“Rey?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I talk to you for a second?”

Rey walked over to you, while Finn got his arm looked at by the maids who were nearby.

“Look over there.” You whispered to Rey, nodding your head in Poe’s direction.

Instead of being discreet, Rey full on turned around to see Poe, who had stopped walking and his hands were in his pockets. He saw Rey and he looked away. He might be in love with you but he was still afraid of your best friend.

“Y/N I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Rey please, I just want to talk to him for like a minute.”

“Fine, ok.”

You and Rey walked back over to Finn.

“Hey Finn why don’t you introduce Rey to your parents and tell them i’ll be up in a minute ok?”

You watched as Rey and Finn walked off and turned around to see Poe walking over to you.

“Would you like some help?” Poe asked.

You picked up your bow and he handed you an arrow. 

“Take your stance.”

You took your stance. You pulled the arrow back a bit too harshly, you were a little nervous with Poe being so close to you, and you aimed the arrow at the target.

Poe laughed and he lowered your elbow. You tried not to react to the feel of his hand on your bare skin.

“Use your mouth as an anchor.” He said.

“What?”

“Touch your mouth.” You moved your hand closer to your mouth.

Poe put his hand on top of the one holding the bow.

“Now relax this hand. Breathe in.” His other hand moved lower down your arm, to move it down.

“Release.”

You let go of the arrow and hit it the target.

You let out a noise of surprise and a laugh. Poe’s hands were still on you but you hadn’t noticed. You turned around to thank him but all words were lost when you saw how close he was standing. You both started to lean in, but you moved away.

“I have to go, I only came back to pack my things.” Poe said.

“You’re leaving?” You asked, feeling disappointed.

“I think it’s time to bow out gracefully.”

“Well goodbye.” You held out your hand and Poe shook it. You were both reluctant to let go of each other but he let go and started walking away.

“Y/N, wait. Could I see you one more time before I go?”

“Poe, i’m watched like a hawk.”

“I’ll find a way.” With that, you watched Poe as he walked away. Jess was right, Poe really did have a nice ass.

* * *

Padme was in a room, going over the arrangements and place settings for the wedding. She turned on the playlist sent to her by the orchestra and started to dance by herself.

When she turned around, Obi-Wan took her hand and started dancing with her. They danced for a few minutes, laughing and then Padme rested her head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

“My dear, have you thought about us and what I said.”

The song finished but Padme said nothing.

“I see.” He said.

“No Obi-Wan. It’s just that with the wedding and soon the coronation, Y/N needs me now more than ever.”

“Padme, you’ve never been just my Queen. We’ve been friends for many years and you were the someone i’ve wanted to spend the rest of my life with, but if you prefer I see you only as your Queen, I will oblige.”

Obi-Wan..I…”

“Your majesty.” Obi-Wan bowed and left, leaving Padme alone.

* * *

You and Rey were in your suite when you heard something being thrown against your window. Rey went over to see what it was.

“Oh shit, Y/N get here. Just get over here now and look out your window.”

“What?”

“Prince Charming has arrived and is throwing pebbles at your window.” Rey said.

You looked down and sure enough, Poe Dameron was whistling and throwing pebbles at your window.

“Poe, what are you doing?”

Poe smiled and cleared his throat.

“Rapunzel, Rapunzel with hair so fine come out the window and climb down the vine.” Poe said. Behind the curtains Rey was pulling a face and mimicking him. You snorted and shoved her further back.

“The feat you ask, sir, isn’t easy and I won’t respond to a line that cheesy.” You moved away from the window.

“What does he want?” Rey asked.

“He wants me to climb down the vine.”

“Do you want to?”

“Yes but it’s going to go completely wrong and disastrous.”

“Then go! Y/N do something impulsive for once in your life. You’re getting married soon. Do you want to stroll in the moonlight with your almost Prince Charming for one night only?”

* * *

Poe was looking at the ground when a blanket hit him in the face. He watched you climb down the vine but you slipped and fell. Before you hit the ground, Poe caught you.

“Your highness.” Poe said, as he grinned down at you.

“This makes a change, usually I’ve caused you bodily harm by now.”

“I’ll cover for you, Rapunzel.” You looked up and Rey gave you the thumbs up. “Go.”

* * *

You and Poe rode to a nearby lake and you put your blanket down under a big tree, while Poe brought out some snacks and hot drinks.

“Want to tell each other secrets?” Poe said as you both sat down, facing each other.

“Secrets? What are you, 5?”

“Yes, I’ll start. I faked being sick to avoid tests.”

“Yeah we all did that Poe. Ok I love ‘Xena’ reruns.”

“Sometimes I put chocolate milk in my cereal.”

“Lord Poe Dameron, puts chocolate milk on his cereal.” You said, hiding a grin.

“I do, and here is another secret; I haven’t danced with you since your birthday.”

“That’s not a secret, that’s a fact.” You leaned closer to him.

“Yes but the secret is I still want to.”

“I’m not wearing heels this time so when I step on your feet it won’t hurt as much.”

Poe grinned at you.

You both stood up and Poe took you into his arms. You danced slowly, by the lakes edge for most of the night.

* * *

You woke next morning in Poe’s arms and your head lying on his chest.

“Morning.”

“Good morning.” You sat up and stretched. You had the best night of your life and you didn’t want it to end just because it was a new day.

Wait. It was morning.

“We stayed out all night.” You said and started laughing. Poe laughed with you.

“Is there someone in that boat?” There was a small rowboat hiding under a tree in the lake. You could of sword you had seen someone duck down.

“Probably a fisherman or something.” Poe said.

The person in the boat sat up again and pulled out a huge camera.

“With a video camera?”

“What?

“You know Dameron you’re really low. Such a shame you didn’t try more, you could of gotten juicer stuff.” You threw your blanket in his face. When you stood up you snatched it back and got back on the horse.

“Y/N that’s not my boat I swear!”

You didn’t reply and you rode off.

“That is my horse though.” Poe said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had spent a nice night out with Poe Dameron and you had both fallen asleep under a tree. You woke up to find a tv cameraman recording you both and you blamed Poe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding day bitches!!!!!!!!! Finn deserves all the love in the galaxy. Anyway i’m English so it’s mum for me but I gotta fucking put mom haven’t I?? Fuck this. Also your mother is Jyn and your father is Luke but your step-dad is Cassian. Baze is married to Chirrut in this. Honestly I feel like parts of this are shit but whatever.

You, Padme and Rey were watching the tv report on you and Poe. Tears were rolling down your eyes, Padme was shocked and Rey was angry.

“I’d like to tell her where she can stick her-” Rey started to say about the reporter.

“Rey, can we have a moment alone?” Padme asked.

Rey left the room and Padme sat next to you.

“I got played.” You said.

“Oh…. well the big question is, do we still have a wedding?”

* * *

“Finn, wait please!”

Finn was currently storming out of the palace and you were chasing after him.

“Listen i’m sorry, I promise nothing happened.”

“It did happen though didn’t it? You went out with him, you spent the night with him. It doesn’t matter what you did, you went with him.” Finn said.

You felt embarrassed and you felt guilty for hurting Finn. He gave up everything for this marriage and you hadn’t been treating him well.

* * *

Meanwhile Sabé and Rey were currently spying on you through the window.

“The Queen would not approved of spying.” Sabé said, as they both continued to watch you and Finn

* * *

“Listen Y/N I still think this marriage could work. We could be happy.” Finn then surged forwards and kissed you.

When you parted he asked you; “So anything?”

“I so want to say yes but there was nothing, no spark.”

“Yeah me too. I mean it was nice.”

“Really? Wow. Yeah it was pleasurable.”

“No fireworks though.” You said at the same time.

“What are we going to do?” You asked.

“Y/N you chose me and I am a gentleman, I never back out on my word.” You smiled at Finn.

“Tomorrow we are going to stand in church, say I do and become man and wife. Then you will become the most amazing Queen of Genovia. I believe that.”

You kissed Finn on his cheek and he pulled you into a hug.

* * *

You woke up the next morning and it took you a minute that today was your wedding day. You wandered into your closet and didn’t realise that someone was sat in there until they said hello.

“Mom?”

The person sat in your closet was your mother, Jyn Erso, and in her arms was your new baby brother.

“Oh he’s adorable.” You said, holding him your arms.

“So your step-father is here too, he is with your father. So that’s not frightening to me at all.”

There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal your stylist.

“Hux is back to turn the caterpillar back into the butterfly! pwpwpwpwp there she go butterfly.”

“Hux, it’s good to see you again.” You said.

He turned to his assistants, Phasma and Mitaka, and said; “I told you to take off my coat when I say the butterfly ok?”

“You remember my mother, Jyn?” You said.

“Yes hello and wow a baby, all irishmen love babies, except for Hux, get out of here because we have got to get to work.”

* * *

You and Hux had gone through many different weird hairstyles including one that made you look like a moose.

“Yes but a beautiful moose, one that will make all the boy moose go hhoooaaaaahhhh.”

You turned around to glare at Hux.

“Alright fine.”

The next one you said made you look like a poodle.

“She kind of does look like a poodle.” Mitaka said and Hux sprayed him in the face with some water.

It took you sometime and several animal comparisons but you both finally agreed on a nice simple style.

* * *

Dooku was yelling for the housekeeper to find his gloves.

“Uncle, i’m not going it would be best not to.” Poe said.

“Oh my boy don’t give up. Come to church, sweep her off her feet. Just like in those romantic comedy’s you love so much.”

Poe slightly blushed at that. That was a deep dark secret nobody could ever know.

“Well if you’re sure then. Anyway this wedding is a disaster in the making, wouldn’t want to miss even a second of it.” Dooku put on his gloves and left.

* * *

“The royal carriage approaches.” A guard shouted. Coming around the corner was several guards on horses and the carriage you were in. The closer you got to the church, the more nervous you felt. You hoped you could get out soon because this wobbly carriage was making you sick.

* * *

“Psst.” Poe woke up at the noise. He had fallen asleep on the sofa.

“I don’t mean to talk out of line but it was your uncle who called the tv station and set you and the Princess up at the lake.” It was the housekeeper. She had heard every word Dooku had been saying. Every moment of his plan.

“Why does that not surprise me? I thought he seemed more happier than usual. I have to get to that church.”

“Yes yes but how? Everything has been rented for the wedding.”

“Don’t care, i’ll run.”

“No no it’s much too far, here take the bike.

“Bike, we don’t have a bike?”

“Your grandfather’s bike.” She pointed to the penny farthing on the wall.

* * *

Poe was riding past a farm when he saw a farmer on a horse. He jumped off the bike and asked the farmer if he could borrow his horse.

Poe got on the horse and sped towards the city. He was definitely living the rom-com dream right now and in any other situation he would of enjoyed it.

* * *

Guests had all been seated in the church and now the flower girls and bridesmaids were coming up the aisle, including Rey who had a fake smile plastered on her face.

I’m a girl who loves grey, and i’m wearing pink, she thought.

* * *

You opened the door where you currently waiting behind and whispered to Obi-Wan.

“Obi-Wan i’m sorry you’re retiring, i’ll miss you.”

“Who told you that?”

“The maids know everything.”

“Ah, well the heart makes you do things that the mind cannot understand.” He said.

You closed the door but Obi-Wan lightly knocked on it, calling you back.

“Princess, you should know that Poe didn’t set you up at the lake.”

“You’re sure?”

“The maids know everything.”

Sabé came over to stand next to Obi-Wan.

“We’re ready when she is.”

* * *

You were halfway up the aisle when you stopped. You couldn’t do this, you weren’t ready. So you turned around and fled outside. People cheered for you when you came through the doors, you waved to them and ran to a side alcove where nobody could see you.

Padme found you on the floor, your arms wrapped around yourself. You were trying to calm yourself down before any panic attacks could happen.

“Oh my dear it’s ok.” You stood up at the sound of Padme’s voice.

“Grandma, i’m sorry I just need a moment.”

“No. No. You don’t have to do this. I made this decision long ago and because of it, I lost the only man i’ve ever loved.” Padme said, you could see Obi-Wan standing nearby.

“I was always taught duty before myself. Always put the country first. You don’t have to make the same mistakes I do. Make your own instead.” Padme said.

You hugged your grandma tightly and you went inside the church again.

* * *

You walked up to the aisle and you took Finn’s arm.

“Finn. Everyone deserves to find true love right? Including us?”

You handed back the ring and a huge grin spread out on his face.

“Thank you Y/N. For saving me from the doing the proper thing in my life. All I have to do now is tell my mum.”

“I have to tell everyone else.”

“Good luck.” You said to each other at the same time. Finn went to sit down between his parents and Rey, who gave him a wink.

You went over to the podium and cleared your throat.

“The only reason i’m up here today is because of some ridiculous law. My grandma ruled without a man by her side for some time and she rocked at it. My dad rules this country without a woman by his side but you never forced him to marry someone else so he can keep ruling.”

At the back of the church Padme smiled at you and off to the side, where your parents and Cassian were sat, Luke gave you a small thumbs up. Well Luke and Cassian were sat there you didn’t know where your mother had gone.

Feeling more confident you continued on.

“I ask the members of parliament to think about your daughters, your nieces, your sisters and your grand-daughters. Ask yourselves would you force them to do the very same thing you are forcing me to do?” You looked over at where the parliament members were sat.

“I understand Genovia to be a land that combines the beauty of the past and all the hope of the future. I feel in my heart and soul that I can rule Genovia. I love Genovia, do you think i’d be standing up here in a wedding dress if I didn’t?” The crowd laughed.

“I stand ready to take my place as your Queen. Without a husband.”

The crowd applauded and Viscount Dooku stood up.

“Every time this charming young lady opens her mouth, she demonstrates a contempt for the traditions and laws of this land. The law clearly states an unmarried woman cannot be Queen. Luckily, there is another ready to take his place on the throne.”

“No there is not.” Everyone turned around to see Poe Dameron.

“I refuse. I decline to be King. Ladies and gentleman it is Princess Y/N who should have the crown. She is bright and she is caring. More importantly she has a vision and if the parliament were astute, they would name her their Queen.” Poe said.

You smiled at Poe and he smiled back.

“Besides think of how lovely she’ll look on our postage stamp.”

“Postage stamp?! You would look lovely on a postage stamp!” Dooku yelled. He wasn’t wrong on that.

Poe walked away and Dooku followed him. “Don’t you walk away you have a duty to your country. To your father! To me!”

Dooku and Poe had walked out of a side door and away from the wedding.

* * *

“Poe Dameron I cannot have you giving all this up for a girl. Now I know you’re distressed right now but we can save this.”

“Enough, uncle. It’s over.” Poe said. He walked out of the church and slamming the door behind him, leaving his uncle behind. Soon enough guards came after him and took him away.

* * *

“What is happening? Who is next in line? The Von Trokens?” One parliament member asked.

“We accept!” Snoke and Palpatine stood up.

“Sit down. Another member told them. They sat down.

Prime Minister Chirrut walked up to you and stood next to the podium.

“Make a motion.” He whispered.

“Oh ok. Prime Minister?”

“Yes Princess.”

“I would like to make a motion. I move to abolish the marriage law as it applies to present and future Queens of Genovia. Will anyone second my motion?”

Nobody stood up and you stared them down.

“No softer.” Chirrut whispered.

You softened your glare and one member stood up.

“I second the motion.” It was Lord Krennic that had stood up. “It’s time we had a new tradition. I like change, I may even grow a mustache.

“I think you’d look rather lovely with a mustache.” Baze told him.

“All those in favour of abolishing the rule, say aye.” Chirrut said.

All of parliament stood up and said aye. The law was abolished and you were feeling happy. Almost. You called over your security guard and used the mini mic to talk to your grandma.

“Grandma just because I didn’t get my happy ending, doesn’t mean you shouldn’t.”

Padme handed the earpiece back to Sabé and faced Obi-Wan who had been standing nearby.

“Obi-Wan, is it too late to ask you to accept my hand in marriage?”

Obi-Wan was silent then he said; “Well I thought you’d never ask.” He handed his hat and mic over to the nearest security guard.

“Security is your problem now. I have a wedding to get to.” Obi-Wan said and Padme took his arm and they walked up the aisle.

“Archbishop I would like to take this man as my husband.” Padme said.

“Finally.” The archbishop said.

* * *

Jyn had arrived back to sit between Cassian and Luke. She had gone to calm the baby down when you had left the church and only made it back.

“What’s happening?” She whispered to Cassian.

“Y/N isn’t getting married anymore.” He replied.

“Now my mother is getting married.” Luke said.

“Your mother is getting married?” Jyn asked.

“To Obi-Wan.” Leia told her.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Padme exchanged short vows and they put the rings on each others fingers.

“I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Obi-Wan and Padme kissed and you cheered a bit too loudly but who cares? Your grandma can finally be with the one she loved the most.

* * *

The coronation was almost upon you and the day before was the day you had to shoot the flaming arrow through the ceremonial ring. You took a deep breath, remembered everything Poe had taught you and let go of the arrow.

It went straight through the ring and you let out that breath you were holding. Oh fuck that was terrifying, you thought. Behind you Rey cheered loudly. You were proud of yourself but if only Poe was here.

* * *

You were sat on the throne in your pajamas’s, feeling very nervous when you heard some very familiar whistling. You looked around to see Poe standing nearby.

“May I request an audience with the future Queen?” He asked.

“Yes of course.” You were trying not to let a huge grin spread out on your face but clearly failing.

“What is your dilemma?”

Poe knelt down on one knee and said; “I’m in love with a Queen-to-be and I am inquiring if she is in love with me too?”

You ran out of your chair and hugged Poe just as he stood up.

“Y/N.”

“Poe.”

“Do you want to try that kiss again? Without any fountains around?”

“I would love to.”

Poe bent down and kissed you. You kissed for several minutes before you reluctantly let go of each of other. You wanted to spend all day kissing Poe but you had to go be crowned. THEN you can get back to kissing Poe all day.

* * *

“I heard you were going back to Berkeley to finish school?”

“You heard right.” Rey said

“May I call you?”

“You know…uh…I don’t really answer phones but just in case I do…” Rey took a piece of paper with her number on it from out of her bra and slipped it into Finn’s jacket pocket.

* * *

You and Luke appeared at the top of opposite stairs and walked down them. You were wearing the traditional coronation outfit, Luke in his uniform and his crown.

When you reached the bottom of the stairs the archbishop took your hand and you sat on the throne while Luke stood next to you.

“She looks beautiful.” Poe said.

“They both do.” Sabé said, trying not to cry. Leia handed her a tissue.

The archbishop handed you the regalia and started the ceremony vows.

“Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Genovia, according to the statutes in parliament agreed on and the respective laws  
and custom of the same?”

The archbishop took the crown off of Luke’s head and held it above him.

“Will you, in your power, cause law and justice and mercy to be executed in all judgments?”

“l solemnly promise so to do.” You said.

The archbishop placed the crown on your head. Officially and lawfully you were Queen of Genovia. That was a feeling you’d never get used to. You winked at Poe, then you turned to see Rey and Finn arm in arm. That was completely out of the blue.

Padme and Obi-Wan were standing next to each other, looking the happiest they could ever be. Your Aunt Leia gave you a small wave and you smiled. She had come back from kicking butt in the world of politics overseas to see your wedding and coronation. Stood next to her was her husband Han Solo, still as ever in love with each other.

Everything this year, everything that happened had all led up this and you were glad you had made it. Finally.

Now what was that about kissing Poe Dameron all day?


End file.
